Baring All
by hinghand
Summary: This is a one-shot that takes place right after book 9, "Halt's Peril". This isn't the usual smut as I tried to make it as realistic as possible, that being said, it goes deeper than the physical. Disclaimer: All characters and previous story-lines mentioned belong to John Flanagan. This particular story-line belongs to be.
1. He's Coming Home

Alyss couldn't help but smile to herself as she cleaned up the papers on her desk. Lady Pauline had just come in, informing her that the Rangers were back from their mission; and Baron Arald had excused the two women from their duties for the rest of the day. In fact, he planned on throwing a feast for the entire castle!

 _He's finally coming home._ She thought, her entire body tingling from her excitement.

Will, Halt, and Horace had been away on a mission to Hibernia for many weeks, chasing after and trying to dispel a crazy cult. Though the two women never let it show to anyone but each other, Alyss and Pauline were starting to get worried about their men. But they were safe and in their home fief now, it was incredibly exciting.

The graceful young woman made her way through the castle to her room. She quickly bathed and packed a night bag.

Calling in one of the servant boys she gave careful instructions for him to take the bag to Will's cabin. She gave him the key and a letter of allowance with her seal, both of which were to be returned immediately when he got back to the castle. The servant nodded and left quickly to accomplish his task.

For most women in the kingdom it would be completely inappropriate for her to knowingly spend the night with a man to whom she wasn't wed.

But most women weren't Couriers who had to risk their lives on every mission they took,

And even fewer of those women were Couriers with Ranger partners. In fact, there were only two such couples.

Nobody would ever dare deny her time spent with her boyfriend, because everybody knew that one of them may never return from a mission.

 _But he was returning this time._

 _Will's coming home._ She clutched her heart as it was beating quickly from her excitement. _He's safe and he's coming home._


	2. Baring Bodies

Later that evening Alyss and Will rode back to his cabin together on Tug. The young woman clung tightly to her boyfriend as they rode, enjoying having him in her embrace again after so long.

They soon made it to his cabin, and Alyss went in ahead of Will, who needed to see that Tug was well taken care of for the night.

She walked into the surprisingly warm room and saw the last embers of a fire in the fireplace.

 _The servant must have done that,_ she thought. _I'll have to thank him later_. She carefully put more wood on the fire and hung up the coffee pot so it would start boiling. She then went into the bedroom, where she changed out of her Courier's tunic into her simple sleeping chemise. The sheer garment gave just enough of a hint to her body that it always flustered Will. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before, but it somehow always took him by surprise. She had to admit that she loved teasing the young man.

Will entered the cabin, Ebony on his heels as he did so. He was pleasantly surprised by the warm room and smell of coffee in the air. He was even more surprised when he looked up to see Alyss wearing nothing but her chemise. The simple garment only went to her knees, and was thin enough that he could easily see all her womanly curves, even in the dimly lit room. He could feel his ears and cheeks start to burn as he stared at the woman in front of him. His woman.

"My god you get more beautiful every time I see you.", he half-whispered, not actually intending to say that out loud.

Alyss smiled and crossed the room to embrace him.

"I've missed you so much my love." She whispered in his ear.

She stepped out of the embrace and grabbed his arm, leading him to a chair. She motioned for him to sit and then poured him a cup of coffee, adding just the right amount of honey. She slid the cup next to him on the table and watched as he took a long sip.

"Aylss you make even better coffee than Cielema." he sighed, content.

Cielema was the wife of Umar, and the woman who took care of Will when he was lost and close to dying in the Arrida desert. Though Alyss knew she'd never meet the woman, she loved her for the fact that she'd shown so much compassion for Will in a time of need.

Will was resting back on his chair with his eyes closed, coffee cup still in his hands.

 _He's so handsome._

She surprised the young ranger by suddenly lifting up his shirt.

 _What are you doing?_ His eyes asked the silent question.

"I'm taking off your shirt so I can give you a massage." Alyss said matter of factly. "You've had a long ride home, and if you sleep on tense muscles you won't be able to move tomorrow."

Will nodded, he knew she was right, what he didn't realize what that his girlfriend was really just giving an excuse to touch him.

Will was still very naive in some ways.

Alyss ran her long fingers over Will's shoulders and back. The young man was lean, but had very well-defined muscles. She worked out all the knots she could feel, as Will continued to drink his coffee and occasionally moan in pleasure.

With each passing moment the young woman could feel the heat grow between her legs, and the want for Will rising. When she could take no more she bent down and gently nuzzled his neck.

"Shall we go to the bedroom my love?" She asked in a seductive whisper.

The warm breath on his neck sent shivers through Will's body as he instantly became aroused. He quickly stood up and, grabbing Alyss's hand, lead her to the bedroom. There was a small black shadow trying to follow them into the room, but Will quickly closed the door before she could enter, Ebony whimpered at being alone but the couple ignored the sound. She'd be fine on her own for a little while.

Will continued to lead Alyss into the room, until they were both sitting on his bed. Alyss began to kiss the young man passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck and twirling her fingers through his wild brown locks. Will's hands ran up and down her delicate body, feeling every curve. One hand came to rest on her breast, and he squeezed gently. He could feel her erect nipple through the thin material and gave it a sharp pinch. Alyss moaned into him, her kisses now moving to his neck and shoulders, where she nipped and sucked at his skin.

The couple continued to feel and kiss each other, until eventually they were lying on the bed, instead of sitting. Alyss was now on top of Will, where she began to slowly remove her chemise as he watched in awe. She was completely naked now, and he drank in her sight, lifting his hands to feel her soft skin and cup her perky breasts. She was pure perfection.

She lowered herself on top of Will now, pressing their naked chests together. She resumed sucking and biting at his well toned chest for a few moments before rolling the both of them on their sides, still facing each other.

Her slender hands ghosted down his body until they met his waistband. She undid one button, then another, and then the last two. Will's breathing increased with her every movement, they had never gone this far, but he sure as hell wasn't about to stop the beautiful woman now.

Alyss slid his trousers down and completely off, revealing his erect manhood. She knew from talking to other women that he was an impressive size, without being too large. She stared at the organ for a moment, unmoving. Then one hand slid to under her pillow, where she pulled out a small container she had placed there earlier.

She opened the lid and a smell of roses filled the air, it was her favorite lotion. One Will had bought for her himself. But she'd thought of a better use for it than just softening her skin. She ran her fingers through the smooth cream until they were well coated. She then gently tossed the metal container onto the floor before surprising Will with another passionate and forceful kiss. Her hand slid down and she firmly grasped Will's cock, easily sliding her hand up and down his length with the cream. Will freezed. His body was shocked. Nobody had ever touched him like this before, and it felt too amazing for him to do anything but gasp and moan in pleasure. After a few moments he regained control of his body, and let his hand slide down his woman's naked body, stopping at the patch of blonde hair between her legs. He looked into her eyes, silently asking permission to touch her most sacred area. She gave her answer by thrusting her hips towards him, pushing his hand onto her womanhood.

She was so wet. Will allowed himself to explore and and feel her, not quite sure what he was supposed to do. He came upon a spot that, when touched, sent Alyss into a whirl of moans and gasps. He took that as a good sign and continued to press on her secret pleasure spot, his own pleasure now in the back of his mind as he watched his beautiful woman wriggle and moan underneath him. His rubbing increased in speed and force, and within seconds Alyss was crying out Will's name in pleasure. Orgasm rolled through her body for several seconds.

And then she did something she'd never done before.

She spoke without thinking.

"You can go inside" she gasped, pleasure still taking control of her body.

The young woman instantly understood her mistake at her boyfriend's reaction, but in that moment she realized she didn't care. Her entire being ached for the man on top of her.

Will removed his hand, now wet with her pleasure, from her womanhood and began to slowly kiss her. He wasn't sure what he was doing, or that he should be doing it, but it was too late for reason now. He wanted her. No. He needed her like he'd never needed anything else before. He lowered his head, his lips tugging at her earlobes.

"Are you sure?" He asked his voice low and raspy.

"I'm sure." she replied. "Make me yours, Will Treaty."

And with that he needed no further coaxing. He gently but swiftly pushed his cock into Aylss, then froze for a moment as they both took in the new feeling. He saw Alyss close her eyes in what seemed to be discomfort, and instantly felt regret for hurting the woman he loved so deeply. But within a few seconds she was nodding at him to go on.

The ranger started thrusting into her, back and forth. He went slowly at first, feeling every inch of this new treasure. As his passion rose so did his speed, and he lowered one hand back down to that hidden spot on Alyss that had given her so much pleasure before.

He rubbed her clit in time with his thrusts, and all thought of being uncomfortable immediately left Alyss's mind. She was crying out loudly now, clinging on to will's back with an iron grip, leaving long marks as her nails dug into him.

They were both close, and Will continued to pick up speed, daring to push into her harder, to feel every inch of her. Alyss finished first in another cry of his name. She gasped and moaned as an even stronger orgasm than before rolled through her entire body. Will slammed three more thrusts into her, the feeling of her sex contracting on him sending him over the edge. He quickly removed his cock and spilled his seed onto her stomach, gasping as he did so. He then collapsed on top of her, rolling over slightly so not to completely crush her.

They laid in silence for several moments while catching their breath and soaking in what had just taken place.

"I love you Will." Alyss said, breaking the silence.

"And I love you, my darling." he replied, kissing her gently on the nose. "More than I could ever say."

They lay in silence for a few moments more before Will got up out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Alyss asked, not liking this sudden change.

"Don't worry," he replied, "I'm just going to prepare us a bath. I'm quite sweaty and well...I've made a bit of a mess all over you as well."

"Ahh yes," Alyss replied, "that you did." She poked her fingers into the sticky substance on her stomach.

"Why exactly did you decide to leave a mess on me though?" She asked, a small smile on her lips.

"Well.." Will started. "Before I...finished. I had the sudden thought that I don't want kids."

Alyss gave him a slightly hurt look, and he hurried to continue.

"Not yet I mean. I do want kids with you, Alyss. Someday. I want to be the parents that we never had….I just want to do it properly, when we're married."

Will's ears and cheeks were red again as he realized his heart was now bared along with his body.

"But I'm going to go get that bath ready." he said hurriedly as he rushed out of the room.

Alyss heard the sound of excited yipping as he went into the main room, and she giggled to herself. She hadn't planned all that had happened tonight, but she couldn't be happier with the results.


	3. Baring Hearts

The young couple sat together in the warm water next to the ever glowing fire. Other than a puppy who was trying to insist she join them, it was very relaxing.

Until the mood changed.

Suddenly Will stiffened, and spoke in a low and serious voice.

"Alyss, are you really alright with what happened tonight?" he asked, obvious concern in his voice.

"Of course I am!" Alyss replied quickly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Then she also grew concerned.

"Are you alright with it Will?"

"I'm not...I'm not really sure." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I mean, I enjoyed it. Of course I did. And I've never felt more close to you but…" he paused. "I feel like I've taken something from you that I can never return. That I've made a dishonest woman out of you."

Alyss felt a drip of water fall on her shoulder, except it wasn't water, it was a tear. She felt her heart ache as she realized her rashness had caused the man she loved inner turmoil. She had to make things right, but could she convince him? Would she be able to keep her own emotions in check?

She situated herself in the tub so that they were now looking at each other, except that Will had his head down in shame.

"Look at me." She said, her voice so full of authority that he couldn't refuse.

"Will Treaty you did not do anything wrong tonight. You did not coerce me. You did not hurt me. You did not take anything that I did not willingly give you."

Will tried to look down again.

"Don't you turn your eyes from me!" Alyss was now crying too, feeling she'd somehow caused this doubt in his heart, and also feeling herself lose control of her emotions.

"Do You know what you did do to me?" She went on without waiting for his answer.

"Tonight you showed me how much you really love me. Tonight you made me feel like the most beautiful woman in Araluen. Tonight you gave me indescribable pleasure like nothing I've ever felt before." She sighed heavily, wiping tears away.

"Tonight you let our souls touch. And most of all, tonight you gave me hope for a future that I'm constantly afraid is going to be stolen from us! You gave me a taste of that future and now I'll fight even harder to make sure we get it. I love you. I always have. I always will. You're the one I intend on spending the rest of my life with so don't you dare soil the love that we made here tonight!"

Alyss couldn't control her tears now, and fell into Will, sobbing on his shoulder. The young man embraced his girl lovingly.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize. I was afraid that I gave in to my wants without looking out for yours. I was afraid I took advantage of you and that's something I never ever want to do. I was afraid you'd look back on tonight with regret, and that you'd grow to hate me."

The slap stung his cheek sharply. He hadn't even seen it coming.

"Don't you ever think that way. Don't you ever doubt the love I have for you!" She was yelling now, and Will did nothing to calm her down.

"If I didn't want this then it wouldn't have happened! If I felt it were in any way wrong I would have stopped it. But I didn't." Her voice lowered again. "I let it happen. I wanted it. I wanted you. I wanted to know you."

Will stared at his tear-streaked girlfriend for a moment before pulling her in and kissing her passionately.

"I'm an idiot." He muttered. "I am such an idiot."

"Yes...yes you are." She replied, but she did so with a smile.

"Are we alright?" She asked after they had both calmed down again.

"Of course. Of course we are," he said as he pulled her in for another kiss. "I love you. I love you so much. I'm so sorry for doubting."

"Oh Will," she sighed deeply. "Just remember this; What we did may not be totally appropriate, to most people, but that doesn't mean it was wrong. We both have jobs that can put us into dangerous situations. A million things could happen to us. I could end up being taken by another man…" Will growled at that thought, but she continued.

"There's always a chance that one of our farewells may also be a final goodbye. I'm glad that we have made love and have known each other. I'm so happy that it was you. I couldn't ask for anything more than to be loved by my best friend."

Will smiled at Alyss, once again really taking her in, and noting how lucky he was to have her.

"I hate to say it, but you're right."

"As usual." She said shortly before quickly kissing him.

Then, without warning she stood and got out of the bath, wrapping one of the woven towels around herself.

"Besides." she said, matter of factly. "We're far from the first couple to do this kind of thing. Pauline and Halt have been in love since they were our age, but they didn't marry until very recently. Do you really think they waited all that time to share their love?"

She didn't wait for him to answer.

"They didn't. Pauline has told me personally. They waited to marry but not to love. In fact, they've done it on the very same bed we just did."

And with that she turned and walked back into the bedroom, managing to hide her laughter until she closed the door.

Will sat in the tub, a bit shell-shocked from that last bit of conversation. Ebony's yipping woke him from his daze.

"You know, puppy," He said. "On the list of things I never wanted to think about, That was pretty damn high."

Ebony yipped again as if to agree with him, despite the fact that she had no idea what had just transpired.

The young ranger stepped out of the tub and wrapped the other towel around his waist.

"Come on, pup, let's go join Alyss on the tainted bed."

"Yip, yip, yip!"


End file.
